Âge d'or: Controverse
by IfAuror14714
Summary: Le souffle qui glace l'air…La voix que l'on croyait connaître, et qui cause tant de mal autour d'elle…Elle marche, vole seule… Auror reconnu c'est mots qui voulaient tant dire pour elle. Elle devrait revoir bientôt celui qui la manipule depuis le début.
1. Prologue

Controverse : prologue

-Jake ! Attend ! J'en peu plus…

Le garçon se retourna vers la jeune fille. Tout deux partageait des yeux bleus profond. La seule différence, lui avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et elle, des cheveux blonds semblables à de l'or.

-Allez Auror ! Tu es une Clarks, tu ne dois pas abandonner !

Soudain, le dénommé Jake se raidit. Des hommes arrivaient vers le frère et la sœur.

-Eh merde ! Court.

Auror le regarda.

-COURT !

Et elle parti en entendant des bruits de combat. Des éclairs de couleurs jaillissant derrière elle.

-Oh non ! Non non non non !

Même pas la première journée de cours et déjà en retard. C'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis son arrivé à la gare. Pour elle, c'était tout nouveau. Une école… Quand elle pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle y va ! Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir observer plus en profondeur la gare de King's Cross, elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle passa en flèche devant une famille, alla porter son chariot et monta dans le train. Enfin elle pouvait respirer ! Un seul mot restait en tête de la jeune fille court. En effet, elle connaissait très bien, trop bien, ce mot. Toute sa vie, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle a courut. Court pour fuir, court pour atteindre, court pour oublier. La dernière forme de ce mot, elle le murmura du bout des lèvres

-Court pour vivre…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-N'oublie pas, la cinquième année est la plus importante de ta vie, avant la septième. Tu vas passer tes BUSES et ça va t'ouvrir des portes vers ton futur. Et _blablabla_ !

Rose Weasley soupira dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, ses cheveux bruns-roux bouclés volant autour de sa tête.

-Ma mère a bien beau s'appeler Hermione Weasley, elle n'est pas obligée de me sortir ce discours inutile à _chaque_ année ! Je ne suis pas inculte, bon sang !

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient, en plongeant son regard brun dans celui, vert, de son cousin.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ?

-Mon père m'a dit de faire de mon mieux, dit Scorpius Malefoy, un blond aux yeux gris. La base, quoi.

-Al' ?

Albus Severus Potter détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur celui de sa cousine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et dit

-Ma mère m'a dit d'arrêter de draguer les filles.

Il y eu un silence, puis :

-Ahahahahahahah ! IM-POS-SI-BLE ! Scorpius rit à gorge déployée. Tu verrais une nouvelle et PAF cinq secondes plus tard, tu la dragues déjà !

Les deux autres commencèrent, eux aussi, à rire. Albus savait que si toutes les filles craquaient sur lui, c'est parce qu'il est le fils d'Harry Potter. Contrairement à son frère, il n'utilisait pas toujours cet atout avec elle, et sa sœur, elle, s'en fichait éperdument. À ce moment-là, les trois amis ne se doutaient pas de l'avenir qui leur était réservé et surtout pas que leur destin changerait à tout jamais leur vie…

C'était le premier voyage en train d'Auror Clarks. Elle souriait en regardant par la fenêtre de son compartiment. C'était l'école où son père avait étudié. Enfin, elle croit… La blonde se demanda, soudainement, dans quelle maison elle irait. Mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle espérait, oui espérait, qu'il ne vienne pas tout gâcher…

Rose, Scorpius et Albus sortirent du train, chacun portant les couleurs de leur maison, soit rouge et or pour Rose et vert et argent pour Scorpius et Albus. La jeune fille s'arrêta net en apercevant une tête inconnue. Les deux Serpentard suivirent la direction de son regard et froncèrent les sourcils. Près d'une colonne se tenait une jeune fille de leur âge, blonde, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-On dirait une nouvelle… dit le blond.

Albus sourit.

-Je m'essaye ?

-À ta place, j'irais pas, dit Rose.

-Pourq… Ah ben si c'est pas Lingston.

Leur professeur de métamorphose venait d'apparaître pour emmener la nouvelle et disons qu'elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

-Tu t'essayeras la prochaine fois !

-La ferme…

-Ahahah !

Rose soupira et passa devant ses deux amis. _Ah les garçons_, pensa-t-elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui les mèneraient à bon port. Cependant, l'identité de l'inconnue la tracassait. Elle voulait savoir qui pouvait bien arriver au milieu d'un cycle scolaire… Elle devait enquêter. À penser comme elle le faisait, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destinations. Devant les trois adolescents se tenait, fort et fier, leur école Poudlard. Cinq minutes de marche plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle où se passait la répartition. Aux différentes tables, il y avait les membres de sa famille. Inutile de les nommés tous, il y en a trop ! Elle ne vit pas la nouvelle de tout le repas et pas non-plus dans le dortoir de sa maison. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle arriva…

Ils étaient en plein cours de métamorphose, entre Griffondor et Serpentard, et tout le monde sait que Lingston n'aime pas les retards… On toqua à la porte. Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir une jeune fille blonde qui entrait dans la classe. C'était _elle_.

-Premier cours et vous êtes en retard Mlle Clarks.

-Désoler professeur. La directrice m'avait demandé.

-Bien-sûr. Veuillez-vous asseoir à côté de M Potter.

Elle s'avança et vint se placer sans un seul regard vers les autres étudiants. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Albus lui parla discrètement, pour ne pas se faire prendre :

-Euh… Salut !

Elle se retourna et ancra ses yeux bleus profonds dans ceux verts forêts du jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter.

Il tendit la main qu'elle serra.

-Auror Clarks.

Le cours se termina et Rose pu enfin connaître l'identité de la nouvelle. Tout d'abord, elle l'interpella à la sortie de leur classe et sa première surprise fut de constater qu'elle faisait partie des rouges et or.

-Eh !

Rose l'attrapa par le bras.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je suis une Griffondor comme toi !

-Auror Clarks, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elles parlèrent un bon moment, comparèrent leur horaire, constatant qu'elles avaient pris les mêmes options. Les jeunes filles passèrent la matinée à se parler, développant une amitié. Ce fut au dîner que le premier malheur d'Albus arriva. Elles étaient là, assises à leur table entrain de manger quand les deux Serpentard arrivèrent avec, à leur suite, une bande de groupies. Ils s'assirent en trombe de chaque côté de Rose échappant ainsi aux gloussements désespérants des étudiantes. En effet, elles avaient déjà eu la mauvaise idée de se frotter aux membres de la famille Potter-Weasley et en avaient subi les conséquences. Rose fit les présentations pour Scorpius alors qu'Albus détaillait Auror. Il avait déjà parlé avec son meilleur ami d'une stratégie pour séduire la blonde. Il se lança :

-Tu savais que je suis le fils d'Harry Potter ? dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Ouais, et je m'en fous.

Il était tellement surpris par sa réponse et parce que ça technique de drague ait foiré qu'il n'a pas été capable de répondre.

-Vous avez de la famille ? demanda Auror.

-Non. Je suis enfant unique, dit Scorpius.

-J'ai un petit frère, Hugo, continua Rose.

Albus soupira.

-J'ai un frère de deux ans plus vieux et une sœur, Lily Luna, deux ans plus jeune que moi. Et toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Albus se réessaya :

-T'étais à quelle école avant ?

Elle réfléchit.

-Aucune. Inutile de me poser des questions là-dessus.

Ils acquiescèrent, mais se promirent silencieusement d'investiguer.

-Et vous faites quoi ici ? Du Quidicht ?

Ils sourirent en même temps. Scorpius parla en premier :

-Je suis batteur et co-capitaine.

-Attrapeur et co-capitaine, dit Albus.

-Poursuiveuse ! dit avec enthousiasme la rousse.

Ils rirent, puis Auror leur fit par de quelque chose.

-J'ai toujours adoré ce sport. Peut-être que si il reste de la place dans l'équipe j'irais.

-Justement ! Il nous manque un attrapeur ! cria-Rose.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Tout devint silencieux lorsque la bande la plus populaire de l'école arriva dans la Grande Salle. Les troupes de filles se retournèrent pour observer le groupe de septièmes années, joueurs de Quidicht et, pour quelques uns, préfet. Ce qui était le cas de James. Il aurait pu remarquer les filles qui gloussaient devant lui, mais non. Il se contenta de faire des passes aux autres avec leur souaffle de poche. Il vit son frère, sa cousine et leurs amis assis à une table. Cependant la dernière tête lui était inconnue. Perdu dans ses pensés, il manqua sa cible. La balle se dirigea vers Auror qui l'aperçue et l'attrapa.

-C'est vrai que t'es douée Au' !

-J'ai de l'entraînement Rosie !

James arriva et dit :

-Je suis désolé je t'avais pas vu !

Auror l'observa. Grand, cheveux bruns en bataille, lunette, yeux bruns. Pas mal… Elle se leva et lui répondit :

-Tu devrais apprendre à lancer pour ne pas devenir un danger public ! Et vu tous les garçons qui te suivent comme des chiens de poches, tu doit, sûrement, être le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidicht ?

-Euh… Ouais…

Ses amis rirent devant se spectacle mémorable. James se ridiculisait devant une fille !

-Griffondor.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis le capitaine des Griffondor.

-Ah ! C'est ma maison.

-Je m'appelle James Sirius Potter. Le frère d'Al'.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra.

-Auror Clarks.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et James sut à ce moment très précis qu'elle était sa nouvelle cible…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine était passée depuis le début de l'année scolaire et Auror était devenue très amie avec Rose, Scorpius et Albus. Malgré les quatre années où elle n'avait pas reçu d'éducation magique, la blonde avait une longueur d'avance sur les autres étudiants. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait rarement des devoirs, à son grand bonheur. Les jours avançaient et les sélections pour les équipes de Quidicht approchaient à grand pas. Ce jour là, dans la salle commune des Griffondor, tout était calme, certains essayaient les produits Weasley et Weasley, et d'autres, comme James, mettait sur pied une tentative de drague qui se voulait, infaillible.

-Hey Clarks !

-Quoi Potter ?

James approcha la jeune fille, entouré de sa bande qui trouvait « je ne sais quoi » drôle. Auror leva la tête de son livre vers lui. Elle était assise sur un divan, au côté de Rose, à l'envers et lisait une œuvre sur les différentes sortes de magie dans le monde.

-Ça te dirait un défi ?

-Quel genre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un petit duel. Si je gagne, il pointa une feuille sur le mur près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, tu t'inscris aux sélections de Quidicht.

-Et si _je_ gagne ?

-Je fais ce que tu veux.

-Ce que j'veux, hein… Bien, d'accord. Prépare-toi à perdre Potter !

-Tant d'assurance ! J'ai hâte de sentir ta baguette entre mes mains !

-Rêve pas trop…

Elle se leva et tendit son livre à son amie. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et se prépara au duel. James était trop confiant et ce sentiment permit à Auror de discerner les points faibles du jeune homme. Ils se placèrent et débutèrent sous les encouragements des autres Griffondor. Il était fort, mais pas assez rusé. La blonde profita des quelques sorts échangés pour mieux voir ses faiblesses. Il ne faisait qu'attaquer, pas se défendre. D'un simple sortilège informulé, suivi par un _expelliarmus_ bien senti, elle le désarma alors qu'il tombait lamentablement sur les fesses, sous le choc de la défaite. Elle brandit l'arme en bois de chêne noir dans ses mains, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres rose pâle. Auror se dirigea sous les regards outrés des élèves, après tout elle venait de battre un septième année qui en plus était un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école, vers le mur près des escaliers menant au dortoir et prit le crayon accroché au côté de la fameuse fiche d'inscription. Elle y écrit simplement

Clarks, Auror / 5ème année / Surprise !

Elle rendit à James -qui s'était relevé et l'avait rejoint- sa baguette. Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle retourna vers Rose reprendre son livre, puis monter dans son dortoir prétextant être fatiguée. Elle venait de s'inscrire aux sélections et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Tu as quoi ?! cria Scorpius.

-J'ai battu Potter et me suis inscrite pour le Quidicht, répondit calmement Auror.

Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc, sous un vent frisquet d'octobre, et parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque la jeune fille lui avait raconté l'événement de la veille. Sincèrement, Auror se sentait bien avec lui. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sûr n'importe quoi, mais ne le faisait pas. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance ou d'envie, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'embarquer quelqu'un dans sa folle histoire qui risquerait de le mettre en danger.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pari.

-Ça explique tout, bien sûr… Je pensais pas que toi, la nouvelle chouchoute des profs, serait du genre à accepter un pari, surtout lancer par le gars le plus populaire de l'école !

-Faut pas se fier aux apparences, dit-elle en riant doucement. Tout le monde à des choses à cacher. Par exemple, toi !

-Moi ?

-Ouais, t'es ami avec un Potter et une Weasley et tu es un Malefoy ! T'as jamais manqué te faire trucider ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux complétement désordonnés par le vent.

-C'est sûr que quand je suis allé pour la première fois chez Ro' ç'a crié pas mal fort entre mon père et le sien. Heureusement que nos mères étaient là. Sans elles, il y aurait eu un bain de sang, je te le jure ! Juste à cause d'une vieille rancune entre nos deux familles. Il soupira. Ça fait au-dessus de vingt ans qu'elle existe, du temps de mon grand-père ! Tu te rends compte ?

Elle acquiesça restant muette. Les vieilles rancœurs de famille, elle connaissait ça. Elle même était née dans ce climat, avant… avant… à vrai dire, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Ça l'énervait tellement ! Elle lâcha un soupir agacé qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Scorpius qui lui demanda si ça allait. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais qu'elle trouvait qu'il faisait un peu plus froid et souhaitait rentrer. Il la suivi et la quitta lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent alors qu'ils allaient dans leur salle commune respective. Elle donna à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe et alla directement se coucher, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller manger. Trop de choses lui tournaient dans l'esprit et elle ne savait plus où en donner de l'énergie. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et tenta de se reposer, les sélections se passant le lendemain. En fermant les yeux, elle repensa à sa conversation avec son ami et fut encore plus frustrée de ne pouvoir mettre la main sur CE souvenir qui lui permettrait d'avoir des réponses à une de ses nombreuses questions. Pourtant, c'est comme si elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais n'était pas capable de se rappeler. Et elle s'endormit…

-Mange, sinon tu vas vomir, conseilla Rose à son amie qui se résigna à le faire.

Toutes les deux allaient essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe des rouges et ors, Rose en tant que poursuiveuse et Auror en tant que, eh bien, elle ne l'avait pas encore dit. Après avoir fini leur déjeuner (Ndl'A : Au Québec déjeuner=petit déjeuner, dîner=déjeuner et souper=dîner ou souper (ça dépend des gens) pour l'Europe), elles se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidicht, puis vers les vestiaires. Elles étaient les seules filles à faire les sélections et se sentaient comme des intruses. Arrivées en premières, suivies par les autres gars qui voulaient postulés, tous se placèrent en face du capitaine, James. Il fit l'appel pour les poursuiveurs et leur demanda de s'échauffer. Vint ensuite le temps pour chacun de prouver sa valeur. Rose fut réellement la meilleure de tous les concurrents, selon Auror. Le tour pour les batteurs arriva et chacun avait leurs forces et faiblesses. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes à auditionner pour le seul poste restant, celui de gardien étant pris par le capitaine. La blonde reconnue Jordan Mclaggen qui voulait aussi être pris comme attrapeur pour l'équipe. Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur en lui disant

-Pas besoin d'être jalouse si j'entre et pas toi. Tu pourras toujours venir m'encourager lors des matchs !

-C'est ça, dans tes rêve connard !

-Ouh ! Vilaine !

Elle lui fit un pas très beau signe du doigt alors que James annonçait que c'était leur tour. L'idiot de service s'élança dans le ciel fit quelque tour de terrain et attendit que James laisse le vif d'or s'envoler pour le poursuivre. Il l'attrapa et revint tout sourire vers elle en tendant la boule dorée au capitaine.

-Bonne chance quand même Blondie !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui fut suivie de ceux tout aussi noirs d'Albus, Scorpius et Rose qui regardaient. Elle lança un _accio_ qui fit venir son balai dans ses mains. C'était le tout dernier modèle du plus puissant balai qui était en vente limitée et expiré : le Clair de Lune. Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux en grand à sa vue, lâchant des exclamations surprises. Elle mit un bandeau sur ses yeux et s'envola. Elle ne vit pas James lâcher le vif, mais elle l'entendit passer près d'elle et commença sa poursuite qui ne fut pas bien longue. À peine deux minutes après son envol qu'elle l'avait déjà ! Elle regagna la terre ferme, acclamée par la petite audience dans les estrades. Auror accrocha le regard de James qui lui fit un sourire et un signe de pouces levés vers le ciel. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'attendaient complètement abasourdis. Finalement, ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise journée que ça…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Tout le monde était excité ce jour pluvieux d'octobre. Oui, car c'était le jour où James révèlerait enfin qui avaient été choisis pour faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. Dire qu'Auror était nerveuse serait un euphémisme. Elle était si stressée à propos du poste vacant d'attrapeur pour lequel elle avait auditionné qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus et passait son temps à se demander si elle allait être prise. Pour ses amis, c'était une vraie torture. Pour eux, c'était comme s'ils parlaient à un fantôme, quoique normalement les fantômes sont beaucoup plus bavards que ça. Le soir venu, James demanda le silence dans la salle commune et prononça un discours absolument inutile sur le Quidditch et le fait que personne n'a le droit de contester ses décisions par rapport aux nouveaux membres de l'équipe choisis. Après cinq minutes de pur supplice, il se décida enfin à révéler ce que tous attendaient. Il déblatéra les noms et arriva enfin au poste d'attrapeur.

-Et enfin le dernier membre de notre équipe, pour le poste d'attrapeur, Auror Clarks !

Les élèves applaudirent et Rose écrasa son amie dans un câlin. Elles avaient toutes deux le sourire au lèvres et commencèrent à parler avec animation et enthousiasme de la saison de Quidditch qui allait bientôt commencer. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux garçons, mais juste avant qu'elles aient pu sortir, James les arrêta désirant parler avec la nouvelle membre de l'équipe. Il la tira dans un coin un peu plus calme et lui tendit un paquet. Auror l'ouvrit et découvrit son nouvel équipement aux couleurs de Griffondor.

-J'espère qu'il va te faire et pour le chiffre, c'était le seul qui n'avait jamais été utilisé.

-Merci James, répondit Auror en dépliant le vêtement. 31…

Elle le contempla encore quelques instants avant de s'excuser auprès de James et d'aller porter son équipement dans son dortoir. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, un mal de tête violent débutant. Pourquoi est-ce que ce chiffre lui rappelait quelque chose ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas capable de s'en souvenir ? Elle se coucha sur son lit et tenta de dormir trop perturbée par la situation, oubliant tout du souper et d'annoncer la nouvelle à Albus et Scorpius.

OoOoO

-Où est Auror ? demanda Albus.

-Elle parle avec James dans la salle commune. Je crois que c'est à propos de l'équipe ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Rose en s'asseyant en face de son cousin.

-Eh ! C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il annonçait qui fait parti de l'équipe cette année !

-Ouais et elle a été prise comme attrapeuse alors t'as intérêt à t'entraîner dur !

Albus fit comme s'il était blessé par les propos de sa cousine et mis sa main droite sur son cœur. Les trois amis rirent et parlèrent de la prochaine saison de Quiditch avec grand intérêt, échangeant prédictions et ragots sur les membres des équipes adverses. La conversation détourna sur le jeu au temps de leurs parents et ils oublièrent momentanément que leur nouvelle amie n'était toujours pas descendue dans la Grande Salle pour manger jusqu'à ce que Rose veuille demander l'avis d'Auror. Ils se regardèrent, troublés de ne pas la voir à leurs côtés et Rose se précipita hors de la pièce. Les garçons la suivirent, mais durent s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la Grosse Dame. La rousse donna le mot de passe et monta dans son dortoir pour y découvrir son amie endormie sur son lit. Elle rabattit alors les couvertures sur elle et retourna voir Albus et Scorpius, un regard d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

OoOoO

Trois jours plus tard dans leur cours matinal quotidien de métamorphose, Auror senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses amis. Premièrement, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards discrets deuxièmement, ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse et troisièmement, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de sujets complétement idiots. Décidant que s'en était assez, la blonde reposa sa plume rageusement sur son bureau et se tourna vers ses partenaires de travail. Aujourd'hui était une des seules fois où Lingston les laissait travailler en équipe et elle en avait marre. Elle les fusilla du regard avant de commencer à parler.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez à la fin ?! Ou il va falloir que je frappe l'un d'entre vous pour avoir des réponses parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de vos petits murmures pas subtils du tout ! cria-t-elle en murmurant.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent surpris par le ton de sa voix et bougèrent sur leur chaises un peu mal-à-l'aise. Ils se regardèrent, silencieusement demandant à l'autre de commencer jusqu'à ce qu'Albus reçoive un crayon par la tête.

-Ok, ok, pas besoin de devenir violente Au' ! Écoute… Il se racla la gorge. On est préoccupés par toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Wow wow wow ! Relax ! C'est juste que tu sembles un peu, comment dire…

-Fatiguée, dit Rose.

-Faible, rajouta Scorpius.

-Exactement !

-Je… Je vraiment ? Auror soupira et baissa son regard vers ses mains. Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant que ça…

-Auror, peut importe ce qu'il se passe, tu peux nous le dire ! On est tes amis et on est là pour t'aider, dit Rose en tentant de la rassurer. On a remarqué que tu as souvent des maux de tête et que tu ne manges pas autant que tu le devrais pour être en bonne santé. Tu pars souvent te coucher très tôt le soir et des fois tu fais juste disparaître dans l'école pendant deux heures avant de revenir troublée. Alors tu vas nous le dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon sang ?!

Auror regarda autour d'elle, passant en revu chaque élèves dans la classe et en s'assurant que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Elle allait tout leur expliquer lorsqu'elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde parce que leur professeure se dirigeait vers eux. Pour la jeune femme, il n'était pas question que quelqu'un en qui elle n'ait pas confiance sache son secret. Pas question de courir le risque que son histoire se répande au quatre vents. La cloche signifiant la fin du cours de métamorphose sonna et la blonde donna rendez-vous à ses trois amis près de la Grande Porte de Poudlard qui avait été nommée ainsi après la guerre contre Voldemort comme signe de bienvenu à tout sorciers. Auror s'enfuit donc encore de Rose, Albus et Scorpius pour aller directement à son prochain cours, les laissant perplexes et se demandant qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si horrible ou si secret pour qu'elle ne veuille pas leur dire ici et maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sauraient un jour. Même s'ils devraient espionner leur amie pour percer son véritable secret…

OoOoO

**Ça y est ! La reprise de Âd'O est officielle ! Nooooon ! *****évite les tomates pourries***** Je suis désolé, mais l'école a vraiment prit beaucoup de mon temps et je crois que ca va être pareil l'an prochain, mais comme je suis en vacance hehehe... Je ne vais pas arrêter mes projets pour autant et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, je vais faire en sorte de me remettre bien à fond dans cette histoire pour vous offrir le meilleur du meilleur !**

**Votre dévouée et enfin en vacance,**

**Auror**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La Grande Porte de Poudlard était en fait une grande arche de pierre avec quelques bouts manquants, rappelant la bataille qui avait eu lieu à cet endroit même 23 ans plus tôt. La date de l'affrontement était gravée en haut complétement de l'arche dans le matériau avec aussi tous les noms des victimes de cette journée fatidique du monde magique anglais. Auror aimait bien se retrouver près du monument au milieu du parc pour penser. Il y avait comme une sorte d'énergie qui l'attirait et la mettait à l'aise. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se sentir chez elle, à sa place. C'était un autre de ces mystères à propos d'elle-même qui la dérangeait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec le fait qu'elle se tienne près d'un endroit érigé pour des morts. En fait, l'idée d'être près de la mort ne l'effrayait pas, ni ne la repoussait. C'est comme si la petite brise qui fait frémir et que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on approchait l'arche la suivait un peu partout où elle allait. Lorsque ses trois amis arrivèrent près d'elle comme convenu plus tôt alors qu'Auror leur avait donné rendez-vous, la blonde traçait absentement du bout de son index gauche un des noms inscrits. Elle ne se rendit compte de leur présence que lorsque Rose se racla la gorge derrière elle. Auror se tourna vers eux et leur offrit un mince sourire avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir par terre avec elle, malgré la température ressentie. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tout déblatérer aux trois autres adolescents.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant mes onze ans.

La jeune femme se sentit légèrement soulagée d'une partie du poids sur ses épaules et se laissa retomber contre la pierre dans son dos. Cependant, ses trois amis ne semblaient pas autant calmes qu'elle. Albus avait un air d'incompréhension générale sur son visage, Scorpius la regardait avec la bouche ouverte, prêt à attraper des mouches et Rose semblait juste figée sur place comme une statue de granit.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment ça se fait ? Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir de ta propre vie ? demanda la rousse dans son incompréhension et sa surprise.

-Parce que tu crois pas que je te le dirais si je le savais ? Auror se rapprocha d'eux pour continuer. Écoutez… Tous ces maux de tête et ces soirs où j'étais juste trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit… C'est parce que j'essaie de me souvenir. Je suis venue ici dans un seul but et c'est de retrouver la mémoire. Pas pour jouer au Quidditch ou apprendre la magie parce que de toute manière je suis déjà beaucoup plus avancée que vous dans ce domaine là.

La blonde baissa sa tête.

-Je…J'ai besoin de votre aide…

OoOoO

Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, ce samedi du mois d'octobre était ensoleillé, permettant ainsi la température et les conditions météorologiques parfaites pour un match de Quidditch, le premier de la saison. Auror était perchée sur une des tables de la salle de réunion de l'équipe de Griffondor avec Rose à ses côtés. Dire qu'elle était nerveuse était un euphémisme. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait jouer de sa vie et aussi la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait devant toute l'école au grand complet. James donna bientôt le départ pour aller près de la sortie des joueurs, mais Auror resta là. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'attention de centaine d'élèves sur elle et elle commençait légèrement à regretter d'avoir participer aux sélections. James s'en rendit compte et s'avança vers la blonde.

-Eh, ça va ?

-Ouais, juste nerveuse. Beaucoup nerveuse enfaite.

-C'est normal, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde est nerveux lors de leur première partie. Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne regardes pas la foule.

La jeune femme sourit doucement et le suivit là où étaient les autres. Elle échangea un regard avec Rose avant d'enfourcher son balai et d'attendre son nom. Le commentateur commença par présenter les deux équipes Serdaigle et Griffondor, et débuta enfin la présentation des joueurs de l'équipe bleue et bronze. Après cinq minutes agonisantes, James fut enfin annoncé et tout le monde le suivit. Il ne restait plus qu'Auror et elle n'appréciait pas ça.

-Et notre dernière joueuse pour les Griffondor au poste d'attrapeur est Auror Clarks !

Elle s'élança enfin dans le ciel sous les acclamations de la foule et fit quelques tours de terrain pour se réchauffer avant de se placer en position. Le match débuta rapidement et la blonde porta attention à ce qui l'entourait au lieu des cris et des joueurs en-dessous d'elle. Elle n'aperçut pas le vif-d'or avant que les rouge et or ne soit en avance que de dix points par rapport à l'équipe adverse. Serdaigle marqua rapidement un autre but, ramenant le pointage à l'égalité 40-40. James avait l'air près de la panique générale et ça n'arrangeait pas le moral de l'équipe. Tout à coup, Auror l'aperçut. L'objet doré qui pourrait sauver la partie était juste devant elle à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle s'élança rapidement dans sa direction sur son Clair de Lune, bientôt suivie par l'attrapeur adverse qui avait été alerté par son mouvement soudain. Leur course poursuite les mena très proche du jeu principal et ils furent surpris par un cognard se dirigeant vers eux. Auror l'évita de justesse, mais malheureusement pour le Serdaigle, il se le prit dessus, l'envoyant hors jeu. La blonde ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course et fut rapidement entraînée dans une descente en piqué dangereuse. Au dernier moment, alors que la foule criait de peur, elle remonta son balais empêchant une chute douloureuse et constatant le ralentissement du vif-d'or, la jeune femme fit un dérapage. Cette technique lui permit d'attraper l'objet doré juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe parterre en roulant sur le gazon. La foule en entier retint son souffle alors que James criait son nom. Albus et Scorpius quittèrent rapidement leur siège et se précipitèrent sur le terrain. Elle se releva péniblement, mais tint haut pour la vue de tous le vif-d'or, mettant ainsi fin à la partie. Les deux Serpentard vérifièrent qu'elle n'était pas blessée et heureusement constatèrent qu'elle n'avait qu'une légère foulure au poignet gauche. Ses coéquipiers la rejoignirent bien vite sur le terrain et Rose se jeta dans ses bras. James l'enlaça aussi avant de lui dire comment elle avait bien jouer.

OoOoO

Aussitôt que les Griffondor était arrivés dans leur Salle Commune, la fête avait éclaté. Il y avait des chants, des danses et plein de couples s'embrassant. Auror a put rencontrer la petite dernière des Potter qui a bien vite décidé qu'elle était son nouveau modèle dans la vie. Rapidement fatiguée par les évènements, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter, elle fut retenue par James. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui accorda son attention.

-C'était vraiment bien joué aujourd'hui Auror.

-Merci, même si l'autre attrapeur a pris un gros coup !

-Ouais ahahah ! Il va s'en remettre t'inquiètes pas. En fait, je me demandais si tu allais à Pré-au-Lard demain, demanda le brun.

-Non, j'ai pas d'autorisation parentale.

-C'est dommage parce que je crois que Rose, Al' et Scorpius y vont, non ?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas grave je vais trouver quelque chose à faire, répondit la blonde.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais rester avec toi.

-Non je veux pas te priver de cette sortie !

-T'inquiètes ! Ça me dérange pas du tout ! assura James avec un sourire.

-Alors ouais, d'accord ! On se donne rendez-vous ici après le déjeuner ?

-Ouais, parfait ! Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi James.

Auror put enfin aller se préparer pour dormir en essayant de ne pas trop utiliser son poignet gauche. Au moins il était stabilisé. Albus avait été assez aimable pour aller chercher un de ses bandages faits exprès pour ce genre de blessure et de lui mettre en faisant attention à son articulation. Elle plongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond, espérant qu'un cauchemar ne viendrait pas la visiter.

OoOoO

Les cheveux dans un chignon lâche, Auror se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune de sa maison pour y retrouver James. Dès qu'elle y arriva, il l'accueillit chaleureusement avec un sourire avant de lui proposer des choses à faire au cours de la journée. Il lui proposa de l'aider avec ses travaux, ce qu'elle déclina poliment, avant de finalement lui demander si elle voulait prendre une marche dans le parc. La blonde accepta et ils partirent dehors. La température frisquette se fit ressentir et la jeune femme resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle la trouvait pas assez épaisse pour son confort personnel et ça l'énervait. Rose lui avait proposé de lui en acheter une au village, mais son amie avait décliné l'offre, préférant attendre de pouvoir se la payer elle-même. Ils passèrent l'avant-midi à marcher et à parler de l'école et du Quidditch avant de commencer à se pourchasser l'un l'autre. Cela résultat en James attrapant Auror pendant qu'il l'entraînait dans sa chute dans un tas de feuilles. Elle tomba à moitié sur lui et ils rirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent manger dans les cuisines, apprenant par le fait même à la jeune femme où elles étaient situées. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi entier à parler de sujet divers sur un sofa de leur Salle Commune. Ce fut une très belle journée et les deux adolescents se promirent de refaire ça à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

OoOoO

La fin du mois de novembre approchait à grand pas et Auror et James étaient présentement à leur quatrième journée à passer juste tous les deux. Albus avait prévenu son amie à propos de son frère en lui disant qu'il ne faisait probablement que ça pour la compter comme conquête. La blonde avait ensuite répliqué qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son commentaire lui monter à la tête, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Alors qu'ils allaient chacun dans leur dortoir respectif, James l'arrêta et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle lui souhaita de même et s'étendit sur son lit en arrivant dans son dortoir.

-Ça va Au' ? demanda Rose en levant son regard de son livre et en voyant son air perdu.

-Ouais… James m'a embrassé…

OoOoO

Albus sirotait bruyamment son chocolat chaud pour embêter sa cousine qui le tapa derrière le crâne pour le réprimander ce qui fit rire leurs deux amis blonds. Tous les trois sortaient d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avaient un devoir à remettre la semaine suivante sur les sorts impardonnables. Auror l'avait fait durant les explications du Professeur O'Neill, Rose était couramment entrain de le faire et les deux garçons attendaient possiblement la dernière minute pour le faire. Tout allait à merveille pendant qu'ils dînaient dans la Grande Salle et la blonde trouvait cela suspect. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'un élève éleva la voix en lisant le gros titre de La Gazette du Sorcier. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment de son banc pour se diriger vers la source du remue-ménage. En lisant la fameuse phrase, elle eu un haut le cœur.

« Meurtre d'une famille moldue irlandaise, des traces de magie noire ont été retrouvées sur les lieux du crime »

Auror regarda rapidement l'image en-dessous des écritures et sut qui était le responsable. Sur la façade de la maison moldue était écrit un message : « Je vais te trouver ». C'était pour elle, elle le savait. La blonde sortit donc dehors le plus vite qu'elle le put et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint la Grande Porte de Poudlard. Ses amis la rejoignirent bien vite, sachant que l'arche de pierre était son endroit préféré.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Au' ? demanda Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux des larmes dévalant ses joues. Rose se précipita et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui se passait plus doucement.

-C'est… Celui qui a fait ça… Je-je sais qui c'est…

-Qui Auror ? Dis le nous, demanda Albus.

-C'est de ma-ma faute… Il a fait ça pour me faire réagir, pour me retrouver !

-Mais qui bon sang !

Auror prit une grande inspiration avant de dévoiler l'identité du meurtrier.

-Mon frère, Jake Clarks. Et croyez moi, il ne va pas s'arrêter là.

OoOoO

**DUNDUNDUN ! Enfin le véritable suspens est établi avec un bon gros chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez votre avis en commentaire !**

**IfAuror**


End file.
